


Closing Up Early

by wedtomymisery



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute Ending, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Fanfic, Naughty, Oh My God, Scarves, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedtomymisery/pseuds/wedtomymisery
Summary: Pure smut oops//Howince'Vince was a desperate little whore, but he was only one for Howard'.





	Closing Up Early

**Author's Note:**

> This is so awful I would like to apologise in advance. First time writing fanfiction, let alone writing smut. Sorry if it doesn't make sense or is confusing  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated greatly!

Vince has been teasing Howard all day, bending over counters and giving Howard his best 'fuck me eyes'. Although there weren't many costumers in the shop at any one time, it was still very distracting. Once it was time for the Nabootique to shut, Howard had had enough. He dragged Vince upstairs and slammed their bedroom door shut, and all but threw Vince onto their bed. 

"Strip" he demanded, and watched in satisfaction as Vince did as he was told without arguing. Vince was naked in record time, Howard wasn't sure how he managed to get his skin tight jeans off so quickly, but didn't question it. Howard didn't know what he wanted to do now. It was rare that Vince would tease him all day, normally he was very well behaved, he knew that Howard hated closing before closing time. 

Howard took his clothes off much slower than Vince had. He enjoyed having Vince in front of him, naked and vulnerable, while he was still dressed. He liked the power it gave him, and for once he was in control. Vince controlled nearly every other aspect of his life, so he loved when they were kinky in the bedroom. 

He decided that he wanted Vince to ride him, and he'd spank him then. He knew Vince couldn't control himself  when he had something up there and was being spanked at the same time. Howard would never admit it to anyone, but he loved it when Vince lost it, when he couldn't concentrate on anything but the intense pleasure of riding Howard. Howard loved watching him come undone on his cock, loved feeling him clench and moan around it, loved seeing him sweat and carry on bouncing, trying to bring Howard to completion with him. 

He watched as Vince looked around for the lube, it was on the floor from where they had dropped it from the previous night. A few seconds later Vince had it in his hands. Just as he was opening it, Howard took it off of him and squirted a small amount onto his fingers. 

"Why did you tease me today Vince?", he asked as he started rubbing his fingers around Vince's entrance. "That really wasn't very nice", he pushed one finger in, as slow as he could, trying to drag it out and torture Vince.

"I'm sorry", Vince gasped, it was only one finger but it felt great. Vince loved being fingered almost as much as he loved being fucked. He and Howard both knew he was lying when he apologised. They also knew that Vince was a desperate little whore, but he was only one for Howard. 

"I'm sorry, what?", Howard asked as he slowly started to thrust his finger in and out. 

"Sir oh god, I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again". 

"You better not, slut. If you do it again, I'll tie you to the bed with one of your pretty little scarves", he added a second finger, "and then I'll tease you till you're at the brink of coming all over yourself, like the fucking slut you are, and I'll leave you there", Howard added the third and final finger, and started thrusting them in and out at a painfully slow pace. 

"Sir please", Vince begged. "I'll be good I promise. Please fuck me". Howard's cock hardened at his words. He started thrusting his fingers in and out at a faster pace, narrowly avoiding Vince's prostate. Vince was babbling incoherently at this point. Howard felt like he could do this all day. But after a few minutes of doing this, he finally took pity on Vince as slowly pulled his fingers out. 

Howard picked up the lube and squirted some onto his cock. Looking Vince in the eyes, he slowly started moving his hand up and down his length, giving himself some much needed relief.  Vince stared wide eyed as Howard continued to touch himself, without realising Vince began to mimic his actions, touching his cock at the same speed as Howard.

"I thought you said you would be good Vince, hmm?" Howard asked as he realised what Vince was doing. He pulled Vince's hand away from his cock, and reached for a scarf he saw underneath the bed. He tied both of his hands together and then tied it to the highest part of the bed, so Vince had to hold his hands up above his head. 

Howard sat next to him and patted his thigh, "Sit" he said, and held his cock in place as Vince slowly sunk down onto him. They both moaned in unison as Vince was fully seated.

"You're so fucking tight" Howard moaned as he gave Vince a few seconds to get used to the feeling of having Howard inside of him, before moving his hips up to thrust hard into him.

"Oh Sir, feels so good", Vince cried out as Howard began a steady pace of thrusting inside of him. It became even better when Vince started bouncing on his cock, desperate for release. He looked so attractive as he moved for all he was worth, while being restrained by the scarf. It took Howard a few minutes before he realised he wanted to punish Vince for his earlier teasing. 

Howard held Vince's hips to stop him from moving. "Vince stop. I'm going to punish you now. And if you come, there'll be hell to pay." Howard moved  his hand to the side of Vince's ass. 

"How many do you think you deserve? 5? 10? 20?" 

"Whatever will make you happy Sir", Vince whimpered in anticipation. There was nothing better than a good spanking while being fucked hard. Vince always tried to be good for him, and to make Howard proud, he knew he loved it when Vince answered like that. 

"10 it is slut. I want you to count them out, no other noises than that", and with that he spanked Vince hard. 

"One!" Vince moaned as pleasure tore through him, he couldn't help but jump on Howard's cock, causing them both to cry out softly. 

"Be quiet slut. Don't make me make it 20". He spanked Vince once, twice in quick succession. 

“Two, three!" Vince's thighs quivered as he tried to remain still. He hoped this was over quickly because he was desperate to come all over Howard and himself. His cock was leaking and was an angry red. Vince wished he could touch himself, but his hands were still tied up. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't feel Howard move his hands to the other side of his ass. 

"If you can make it through the next seven, without making much noise, I'll untie your hands and fuck you so hard you'll feel me for days. Does that sound good slut? You can speak". 

"Yes sir! Please I need you so much!" Vince wanted that more than anything, nothing in the world sounded better than that. 

"Okay slut", Howard said as he raised his hand to spank him over and over again. 

"Four! Five! Six! Seven!" Howard wasn't sure he had ever felt so turned on before. Vince was handling this so well. He increased the force of his hand and spanked him the last three times. 

"Eight! Nine! Ten!" Vince let himself moan out the last word. 

With that Howard quickly untied Vince's wrist, and checked for damage. Vince had been tugging pretty hard against the scarf in his need to move against Howard's cock, and there was a bright angry mark against both of his wrists. He barely had time to feel bad about it before  Vince moved against him and reminded him of what he had promised him. 

"I've got you little man", Howard said before thrusting his hips up again and fucking into his slut, starting a rough pace immediately. He hit Vince's prostate directly and that was when Vince couldn't control his body anymore. Teasing him all day was so worth it when he knew Howard would react like this. He wished they could stay in this moment forever. He moved his now free hands and placed them onto Howard's shoulders, and let the pleasure course through him as he moved his body in time with Howard's. They began an even harder and faster rhythm from before Vince has been spanked. 

Even though this was rough, he could feel the love flowing between them as they moved in sync with each other. Nothing made Vince feel so sexy and desired than Howard. 

Howard spread some lube onto his hand and started to touch Vince's leaking cock. Vince let out the loudest moan of the night and started rocking  his hips in time with Howard's hand. They both knew they weren't going to last much longer. 

"Howard, Sir I can't take much more of this", Vince panted as he neared the edge. He needed to come badly but didn't want to come without Howard's permission. 

Howard pounded against Vince's prostate and rubbed his cock faster, desperate for Vince to come at the same time as him, "Now", he gasped as his orgasm slammed into him at full force. Vince moaned as he felt Howard explode inside of him, painting his insides white. Barely a second later Howard felt Vince's release splatter against his hand and stomach as he came almost violently. Ropes and ropes of white come shot out of Vince's cock as he moaned uncontrollably, this was the probably the greatest sex of his life. 

After a few seconds had past he moved off of Howard's softening cock and slumped backwards onto the bed, his chest heaving as he tried to get his breath back. 

"Jesus 'Oward, that was amazing", Vince said when he could finally talk again. 

Howard turned him over so he was laying on his stomach, his cock gave a tired twitch when he saw his release coming out of Vince. Without saying a word he went to the bathroom to get a damp towel and a bottle of lotion.

"You okay, little man?" Howard asked as he cleaned him up gently. 

"I feel great, I should tease you like that more often". 

"Don't be such a tart", Howard said fondly as he opened the bottle of lotion and stated to rub it on the red marks that would soon become bruises. Vince smiled at him over his shoulder as he watched what Howard was doing. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that Howard was his, and how good he took care of him. He didn't know what he did to deserve someone so loving and caring as Howard. He had really hit the jackpot when he met him.

Howard dropped the lotion onto the floor and made a mental note to put it back in the bathroom in the morning, and curled up next to Vince. Vince snuggled into his arms and let out a happy sigh. They kissed lazily for a while and broke apart when Vince smiled and giggled into it.

They fell asleep like that. Clinging to each other with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
